Icy Drawings
by Glitcz
Summary: Drawings in frost, fluttering memories like butterflies wings, and a sensation that burns in your chest. This Jack Frost X Reader is bound to draw you in and never let you leave. Enjoy my lovely Snowflakes!
1. Chapter 1

How could you know that your life was going to change with one single chance meeting, one little tug of fate and your life became an adventure.

1:34 AM Tuesday

You couldn't sleep that night, your mind a buzz with thoughts and stories. You liked making up stories, It was the only thing that seemed to cheer you up on nights like these when the snow was falling slowly.

You wiggled around in your bed trying your best to get comfortable but it was no use. Every possible position just didn't feel right. You finally gave up with trying to fall asleep, and instead sat up in your bed leaning close to the window so you could get a better view outside at the snow covered houses.

The winter wonderland of a view outside your house was breathtaking, never once has your little town had such a beautiful winter. You decided to have a little fun well stuck awake tonight, so leaning close to the window you slowly breathe hot air onto the ice cold glass causing it to fog up. Taking your index finger you begin to trace out a christmas tree than a star, but you hear a soft crackle noise as the rest of your window freezes over with thin fragile frost. You watch as small pictures appear in this wonderful sheet of icy frost.

You look at it in shock and awe, perhaps you were only dreaming, but as you place your finger tips on the cold icy glass you realize you aren't dreaming at all. You remember the tales about Jack Frost, about how this spirit likes to frost up windows and add little drawings in them. So you breathe more warm soft air onto the window drawing a moon and stars around it, and under it added by the frost is a lake. You begin to feel as giddy as a child, so you write on the fogged up window "Is that you, Jack Frost?"

What happened next catch's you by surprise, just below your writing a single word forms in the thin frost, "Yes." You become as excited as a child on christmas day, and of course you wanted to ask so much but all you could muster was a low whisper of "Wow" under your breath.

You get onto your knee's and unlock the window quietly not wanting to wake your parents, you slide it up allowing the cold air to gush into your room. You stick your head out your window looking around to see if anything or anyone was there, but sadly not a single living soul was in sight. You sigh slowly as all your glee vanishes, you close the window as quiet as you can and lock it back up.

As you settle back into your warm bed the light of the moon shined in through your window softly covering your bed sheets, you look up to your window seeing the moon staring right back with its familiar soft white glow. You've always had a strong pull towards the moon, staring at it for a bit you feel yourself begin to doze off into a quiet slumber. Just as you are seconds away from deep sleep you hear what sounds like a finger running over glass as darkness welcomes you to rest your eyes.

10:23 AM Tuesday

In the morning the sun greeted you with a bright shine, you roll over in bed trying to cover your head with your warm bed sheets. But it wasn't long till your little sister Liz came running into your room like a rhino and jumps up onto you causing you to let a annoyed groan. You sit up in bed your (h/c/l) hair a huge mess from sleep, Liz hops up and down on your bed excited like a rabbit. "Snow day! Snow day!" She shouts out as she continues to jump on your bed causing you to bounce slightly on the springs of your bed, You smile a bit looking out of your window. You gasp slightly fumbling around in your sheets to get free from their warmth, you look at the frost that covered your window with its reflective beauty. Running your fingers down the icy cold glass you see the initials JF etched into the frost, You shake your head thinking you're still half asleep, but there it was still etched into the frost. Liz tugged on your arm giggling "Come on (f/n)! Lets go play out in the snow!" You turned your head to her still in shock from this odd situation, but than you huff giving her your smile of approval "Alright Lizzy! I'll come play out in the snow after breakfast, now scoot you!" You spin her around and pat her back so she stumbles over to you door.

You get out of your bed as Liz rushes out of your room to wake up your little brother Matt, tho you know instantly he'll just shove her out of his room. You stretch out to get sleep out of your muscles and bones, you head over to your dresser rummaging through the middle drawer for your favorite shirt, when you find it you smile with glee. It was a soft pastel blue with a butterfly design sewn into it with dark blue thread, You change out of your pajamas's and into some fresh under garments than slip on the soft cotton shirt along with your sewn and patched up jeans that had taken quite a beating this year. You head downstairs before your siblings come thrashing down before you, you slide into the kitchen loving that one spot before your kitchen that allows you to slide across the cold floor.

You get out a box of cereal from the top cabinet than snatch up the milk from the fridge, You hear Liz hop down the stairs followed by the slow steps of Matt who most likely had his face in his video game, Liz slides into the kitchen and stops just before stumbling into you, you set down two bowls of cereal for the little tikes, and help Liz into her chair she still had trouble with those tall chairs.

Matt finally comes into the kitchen face first in his video game portable player, you snatch it from him earning you a loud "HEY!" From him. You put it on top of the fridge pointing to the other bowl of cereal "Breakfast and chores THAN you get your game back" He huffs at you crossing his arms as he sits down across from Liz. This is how it normally was for you and your sibling's every morning. Your parents were at work for most of the day, so it was your job to take care of them. After breakfast Liz rushes away to brush her teeth and get on her snow gear, you clean up the kitchen a bit than get on your black coat and blue hat with matching gloves, you slip your hiking boots on than tie the laces together tightly.

You see Liz hopping up and down excited to get out to play with her friends. "you go ahead Liz, I'll grab Matt" Liz opens the door letting a huge gust of cold air to flood into the hall way, you shut it behind her than turn to see Matt glaring at you "Can I have my game back? I did my chores" You cross your arms tapping your foot "I told Liz we were going to play outside, and that means ALL of us. So get your snow gear on and come outside for a bit, If you do you can play your video game for the rest of the day." he huff's louder this time as he tosses on his gear and stomps out before you into the snow, you follow him out shutting the door behind you.

You look out at the snow covered ground, and houses. You smile with glee walking over to Liz who was making a snow angel with her other friends. When suddenly you feel a snow ball smack right into the back of your hide, You spin around on your heels toward Matt who was kicking some snow with his feet. You kneel down scooping up some snow and gently patting it into a snowball, you throw it right at his shoulder he looks up in shock than makes his own snowball tossing it at you as you try to make another one, Matt's snowball smacks you right in the face and you step back a bit rubbing the snow off.

Matt starts to laugh as the other kids join in on the snowball fight, Liz tosses one at Matt making him fall back into a pile of snow, You and Liz begin to giggle at bit as Matt stands up shaking off the snow. "Oh you two are so going to get it now" You and Liz gasp running away as Matt trails after you meaning to shove snow down both your coats, You hear another laugh though one that sounded like a teenage boy. You stop for a second looking around for where it came from, but as soon as you stopped Matt shoved snow into your coats hood and it trailed down your back making you yelp loudly causing another joyful chuckle that seemed to come from the wind.

Liz seemed to have stopped as well because her shoe slipped off, she hops back over to where her shoe was laying, that's when she slipped on a small patch of ice. She yelps in surprise catching your attention, you try to rush over to catch her that's when a teenage boy slides over scooping her up before she falls, You stop dead in your tracks when your (e/c) meet the soft ice blue eyes of the strange boy that just saved her little sister.

His snow white hair was rather odd, but the fact that he wasn't wearing shoes and torn up pants was more strange, But you push that to the back of your mind as you rush over to help your little sister. "Thank you for catching her" you blurt out as you take Liz from the arms of the strange boy, He gives you a shocked looked and blinks a couple times "Y-You can see me!?" You nod slowly putting your sister down so you can help her put her other boot on. The boy spins around on his heels and laughs like a child "She can see me! Wait...wait...how old are you?" He kneel's down to look at your face, You shuffle around a bit letting your sister rush back to the snowball fight.

You turn back to face the boy when you realize he was up close to your face staring at you with a puzzled gaze. "I'm seventeen years old...why?" He tilts his head a bit "Your face looks familiar...Have I seen you before?" You stumble back a bit from the uncomfortable closeness of his face to yours. "I don't believe s-so...My name is (f/n) (l/n)" He grins "Oh an introduction, Right! My name is Jack Frost, the one and only!" He gives you a sly smirk as you look at him dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy's smile grew into a joyful grin, as for you. You were staring at Jack Frost dumbfounded and slightly skeptical. Walking around him looking him up and down, You noticed tiny details. Like the frost on his sweatshirt or how as you got close the air was colder around him.

Standing in front of him again his grin as wide as can be, you finally say something "I just have to be dreaming, there is no way this is really happening" Jack begins to softly chuckle as he twirls the wooden staff he carried along with him. He stepped towards you and gently flicked your forehead "Nah I think your wide awake, want me to toss you into the snow to fully make sure?" A sly smile creeps across his lips as he says this, you shake your head backing up "No no! You're right I'm not dreaming at all!" He begins to laugh amused by your reaction "Oh your face was priceless!...But I'd like to know how you can see me, I mean your almost my age...well not true but you're not a child that's for sure." You tilt your head to the side just a bit.

"What do you mean...I can see you perfectly fine" Jack leans on his staff as he taps his chin. "I mean you must believe in me if you can see me...But you look way too familiar to me...Man this is going to bug me forever now!" He grumbles a bit as he runs his fingers through his sliver hair. "Maybe North will know...Alright than I'll go ask him! See ya around Kiddo!" And with that the strange boy jumped up and flew away with a shout of joy, You watched in awe and shake your head as your mouth was slightly hanging ajar.

"But come on there has to be something about her that we know! Like maybe her memories or something." Jack huffed as North gave him a stern look "You would have to ask Tooth for dis girl's memories" Jack leaned on his staff feeling as if this was a losing battle. "But she looked so familiar...Do you remember meeting a girl like her?" Jack gave North a pleading look, but to his dismay North shock his head. Jack had only one other person he could go too for any kind of clue who this girl was and how she was able to see him, Tooth would help the best she could he knew she would.  
Jack waves goodbye to North as he heads to Tooth's palace. Feeling a guilty emotion welling up in his chest that he has met that girl before, and that there was something important about her.

As Jack arrives at Tooth's palace she is rushing around checking the memory boxes and giving orders to her sweet little helpers she spots Jack down below waving up to her, a joyful smile lights up on her face as she zooms down hugging Jack "Oh it is so good too see you! What are you doing here, Jack?" She tilted her head a slight bit confused as to why Jack had just showed up without notice.

Jack huffs explaining to her why he came to visit her, Tooth nods once he is done with explaining what was happening she thinks about who the girl could be than flies up to a locked box, this one had a certain design on it that seemed odd. It didn't have the face of the child yet a symbol. she takes out a box for the girl Jack was wondering about, than flies down to Jack landing softly in front of him.

"these teeth hold the most important memories to her, I know who she is, I met her when she was a little cute one, she was so sweet and caring...But I believe this is an adventure you must have, Jack" Tooth gave Jack a comforting smile placing the memory box into Jack's hands, Jack looks down at the beautifully colored box full of a child's most dear memories.

You lay in bed sleeping peacefully as dreams crowed your mind, but slowly you drift off to the same nightmare you have most of the time, You're a little girl again running through a forest in your pajama's as something chases you. You can't see what is pursuing you but you know to run away from it, but soon you are stopped by a tall shadow of a man with bright gold eyes. Darkness surrounds you soon blocking out the light of the moon. You wake up from the nightmare sitting up in bed as you pant heavily, you look up at the moon from your window feeling like it will comfort you as if you were a scared little child.

You hear the familiar sound of crackling ice near the window, it slowly becomes covered in beautiful frost. You crawl out from your bed over to the window, and breathe warm air onto the window lightly running your finger over it to draw out a star and moon. Again under it is drawn out a lake with tree's around it, you finally remember where you've seen that lake before.

Its the one out in the dark forests just behind your house. You decide that in the morning you'll make the little trip down to that lake to see why this strange place keeps calling to you, it feels like that lake holds something from your memories that you can't remember.

In the morning you throw on your heavy gear to keep you warm, and head out to the forests behind your house. As you walk along the trails of the animals you come across some strange looking tree's and rocks, You walk to one of the trees taking your glove off you feel the cold bark and something felt familiar about these kind of trees. You crouch down lowering your hand to the height of a child's reach, that's when the memory flooded back to your mind of running through the forest as a little girl.

You were running away from someone, but unlike your dream this was a playful chase. You were playing tag with a dear friend of yours, you can't remember who it was though. You are scooped up into a tight hug as you giggle with joy, the arms felt slender and muscular. A soft cold seeped into your skin and bones and all you remember is a soft chuckle and cold lips on your forehead.

You fall backwards from the tree panting heavily like last night after the dark nightmare, You look around you as you notice you had only been blacking out for a few minutes. You stand up putting your glove back on, and turning towards the path you knew lead to the frozen over lake.

You arrive at the frozen lake after walking for about an hour or more, your legs felt tired from trudging through all that deep heavy snow. You sit down near the edge of the lake looking over it and across it towards the rocks and boulders that sit on the other side of the lake. A cold breeze blows through your (h/l/c) and seeps into your warm gear. "Hey, Kiddo" You hear these words from just over your shoulder, you knew whose voice that was, and you knew you couldn't run from this adventure


	3. Chapter 3

"North he deserves the truth at least!" Tooth tried her best not to shout but she was getting flustered and angry with North, He kept refusing to allow her the right to tell Jack whom the girl really was. Tooth had to give Jack false memories so he wouldn't know the truth. "If he finds out who she really is...It will break his heart to know we kept the truth from him!" North rubs his temples in frustration. "Tooth you know of all peoples we cannot go against Manny's wishes...and he gave direct order to keep the truth from Jack and the girl...He has big plans for those two, I can feel it in my belly" He lets out a heartfelt chuckle as he pats his belly. Tooth looks up at the twinkling globe with longing eyes "I hope you're right North...She is so precious to me."

You stood there in the deep cold snow looking into the eyes of the young lad who was staring right back into yours, He rested on a tree branch up above as you stand near the edge of the frozen lake. "You came all this way just to see little ol' me? Why I am so honored Kiddo!" He gave you that crooked sly smile as you grumble up at him "I didn't come out here for you!" You stick your tongue out at him in annoyance causing him to chuckle lightly at how childish you were acting.

You don't know how you got to this point but after you had stuck your tongue out at him it was met with a snowball in the face, which started an out all snowball war. You two tossed snowballs at each other and ran around like silly little children. After a while you were winded and laying in the fresh cold snow, Jack was collapsed next to you heaving and wheezing from how much he had to run away and dodge your attacks" You're...Pretty good at...Snowball fights, Kiddo!" He chuckles and picks up a handful of snow tossing it at you so it just piled up on your face, the cold snow felt rather comforting on your hot face which helped to hide the soft and sweet blush across your cheeks.

You must have fallen asleep right there in the snow because you had blacked out then woke up next to the lake again, you sit up slowly looking around you to take in the scenery the soft glow of the moon lighting up the pure white snow. You looked around the ground and trees for evidence of the snowball fight but the snow looked untouched and perfectly still. "was it all...a simple dream?" You look down at your feet to find a perfectly frozen sculpture of a star. You pick it up in your hands and notice it doesn't melt with your touch, your face lights up with a joyful smile. "you are real, Jack...I knew it!"

You rushed home with the icy star in hand and put it on your window sill near the frost covered glass. You sit down on the bed staring at how inside the star the ice seemed to hold tiny details and pictures, you begin to drift off to sleep tired from the long snowball fight.

Soft warm sun, the sound of thousands of small wings flapping. This dream was sweet and comforting unlike the nightmares you've been having, you feel like you've heard those wings before. You hear the voice of a woman so sweet and soft it was like a mother's comforting hug, you try your best to open your eyes to look around the dream but you cannot and all you see is the dim light of the sun shining on your eye lids heating up your body, you were in a soft plush of pillows or some kind of bed because it felt like clouds. The voice of the woman comes closer, as you turn over to feel with your fingers "Oh Sandy...her mind is flooded with nightmares aren't they..." You feel a cold embrace as you are picked up off the soft bed, your body felt small and weak as a child's. The woman lets out a painful sigh "Jack...There was nothing you could have done, Pitch got to her before we did...Now all we can do is hope she is strong enough to pull through the nightmares, and wake up." Strong arms, a cold embrace and the feeling of soft icy lips on your forehead makes you shiver in your coma like state. "I have to try , She is too precious...We can't lose her now Tooth...Sandy please let me take care of her." The sweet feeling of sun light vanished and your mind was flooded by darkness and bright yellow eyes glaring at you, but who ever was holding you tightly whispered in your ear a sweet lullaby that calmed your mind.

When you woke from your dream your whole body felt ice cold except for your chest which always felt like a burning fire, you sit up rubbing your sleepy eyes as you yawned wishing to return to your soft slumber but knowing all to well it was time to go pick up your siblings from their friends house.

As you slip on your coat and snow boots, you get the disturbing feeling you are being watched from the shadows. You shrug it off opening the door to go outside, the soft white of the snow welcoming you out into the winter wonderland that you knew Jack had created well you had slept. You walk out enjoying the sound of the crisp snow under the soles of your shoes, you walk to your younger sibling's friend's house to pick them up, and bring them home before your parents get back from work.

You walk along the silent sidewalks a car driving by once in a while as the moon shined down on the streets below allowing the shadows to spread out from their slumber, finally reaching the house of the Hanson family you knock on the door and are welcomed in by a sweet little girl with hazel hair, this was the youngest of the Hanson children her name was Jennet. You find your brother and sister playing a board game together with the three older children Gregory, Isaac, and Ken. Matt and Liz rushes over to you hugging you as you kneel down. "Sis! We got to see Gregory's pet snake again! It was so cool!" You look over at Gregory who was only a year older then you giving him a look that asked 'please tell me they didn't touch it' He just gives you a smirk shaking his head.

We stayed a bit longer because they wanted to finish their game you and Gregory sat out on the porch chatting about school, and how much you two were excited for collage. Gregory nudges you in the arm as a glum look forms on your face. "whats up (y/n)? something bothering you?" You shake your head rubbing the scar on the left side of your neck. "Just thinking about that dumb car crash ya'know, that day still feels all like a blur." Matt and Liz come out in their gear ready to go home as Isaac, Ken, and Jennet wave from inside their warm house. You stand up feeling Gregory clasp your hand tightly "Hey...If you ever need anything (y/n) you know I'm always here" You give a respectful nod shaking off his hand "I'm fine Gregory, Gee you know I can handle things on my own." You walk down the steps holding both of your siblings hands, keeping them close as that feeling that you were being watched from the shadows fills your heart again, your warm heart that always felt like a flame since the day of the car crash.

You, Matt, and Liz get home safely you unlock the door letting the two kids rush in racing to their rooms, You slowly shut the door behind you feeling so unsafe in your own home as the darkness in the corners seemed vile and sinister. You rush up to your room stripping off your snow coat and boots tossing them to the floor, You hear your window open as a gust of wind rushes in. You spin around with a joyful smile thinking it was Jack come to say hi again, but you were met with yellow hateful eyes that looked right through your (e/c) into your mind. You back up almost falling over your snow shoes as the tall dark figure loomed over you. You tremble in fear your fire filled heart going cold as death as your whole body goes numb with a horrible fear that filled your mind. The tall figure with piercing yellow eyes holds a hand out too you giving you a vile grin "So nice to see you again, (y/n). How about a nightmare for old times sake." His deep disturbing chuckle fills your room and your mind as darkness shrouds your mind pulling you into a sleeping state as the nightmares begin to violently take over your mind. You reach out for a hand but are met with a piercing pain in your hand as your voice strains to scream out for help.


	4. Chapter 4

As your eyes open you realize you're out in the forests, with the moon shining down on you. Propping yourself up with your elbows you looking around at your surroundings as you lay on the warm grass a soft breeze with the scents of summer blows around you giving a calming effect. The tall shadowy figure stands over you with those piercing eyes. "Good morning princess, how do you like my nightmare?" You try to move your body fast enough to get away but it felt heavy, and weak. Struggling to even stand to your feet you glare at the sinister looking man. "W-What do you want from me!?" He chuckles softly as the soft breeze fades away, the shadows felt like they were inching closer, and closer to you with every breath you took. "I simply want to show you what has been kept from you for SO long, my dear...How about you look into the lake which draws you here into this forest." You turn around looking into the lake, you see thousand of bodies floating motionless, and still.

You scream in horror falling to your knee's in front of the blood stained lake, the bodies looked all like you from babies to elderly woman. "Oh god...this is...What the hell is this!?" The man kneels next to you petting your hair as he hugged you close "Shush now, look at what pain you've been through. Every single life you have lived came to such a painful end. But not for nothing...You have lived the most amazing adventures, and in your possession now is a aggressive and deadly power! Those foolish Guardians have watched you die time, and time again. Allowing you to die so many painful deaths, they should be taught a little lesson!" You look up at the man eyes full of tears as you try your best not to sob. "Join me...And we'll teach them what pain really is." Your eyes go wide as you realize what was really happening, shoving the cruel evil man away you get to your feet as that fire in your heart burns again. "No! Liar! This is all just a cruel nightmare! You're nothing but a monster!" There it was again that sinking feeling of being surrounded by shadows and darkness. The man glares at you with a piercing look of death. "Fine then...you want to see a monster. Then look in a mirror!" Black sand rises from the ground creating a mirror in front of you, the girl looking back was you but not you, bright yellow piercing eyes and slick black hair was met with grayish skin and a beautifully flowing black gown. "The monster which still dwells in your mind from the first time I caught you in my nightmares! Whose the real monster now!"

Tooth fluttered back and forth, zipping around as if pacing. "North, what if we just told him? Wouldn't it be easier?" North sighs for the millionth time, Tooth had been pressing this same argument for hours now without so little as a break. "Tooth for the last time, we cannot interfere in Manny's work!" Tooth huffs loudly zipping down in front of him. "It won't be Manny's work if she is harmed in anyway again!" North looks at Tooth with a shocked expression that she would raise her voice like this, but his eyes go wider when he notices Jack standing only a couple feet away with a stern look in his eyes. "Whats this whole argument about? What's this about "Manny's work"?" Tooth backs off a bit biting her lower lip as she looks too North for help. "Um well...You see Jack...There is something you need to know."

"Do you really think the beloved Guardians would care about a worthless, useless, and most of all a monstrous girl like you!?" You back up as the man looms over you. "In the end would they accept you!? NO! They would toss you out and forget all about you!" You cover your ears shaking your head. "Stop it! You're a liar! J-Jack-" The man shoves you to the ground pointing in the direction of your heart a black shimmering arrow made of black sand. "Jack is a foolish child that will never learn from his mistakes, and he will never care about a piece of garbage like you." You clutch your chest as the warm flame in your heart burns stronger. "No! You're wrong! They would never forget about me because they are my friends! I'm stronger then you because I have my friends who love me!" You stand up as the world around your feet crumbles away. "Your nightmares aren't stronger then my dreams!" The man vanishes as the nightmare shatters into pieces leaving your mind, allowing you too wake up on your bedroom floor as the moon shines in through your window giving a soft comforting feeling as if telling you "You did good."  
After that horrid event you decided that a nice long walk in the fresh cool air would be good for you. You slip your snow gear on then quietly creep down the stairs, seemed your parents had gotten home already. You sneak out the back door into the cool calming world lit up by the moon's soft glow. Clutching your chest as it felt like a fire was still burning strongly. "Why won't this go away, this feeling is-" You hear a twig snap up above in the tree's which causes you to tense up looking up very slowly to see what could be above you, but to your relief it was a simple hawk. "Oh you scared me little guy...what are you doing out here though?" You begin to walk again hearing the clank and scrap of the hawk's claws on tree branches as it seems to follow you, You begin to worry that you may be in danger but soon you find yourself at the frozen lake again with the huge boulders on the other side of it. "oh...I ended up here again." You sit down at the edge placing your palms on the cold ground you lean over to look down into the lake, to your relief it was frozen through and all you saw was your reflection in the ice. "That's my reflection...The real me shows in the ice...Right?" You hear the hawk caw loudly as if responding to your question, you turn around to face it, its feathers a soft hazel color with tan on its tips. "You're a strange hawk...you act like you understand me" The hawk stares down at you meeting your (e/c) as it bows its head at you. "You do understand me!" You stumble trying to get up fast enough to rush over to the tree that it perched on. "You have to know something about whats going on right, you wouldn't follow me all the way out here for nothing" The hawk flaps its wings then hops off the branch taking off into the night sky, you spin on your heels taking off after it, following it hopeful that it will lead you to a new adventure.

"What do you mean I've met her before!?" Jack's voice was full of rage at this point, as the two guardians tried to explain to him how he knew you. "Jack please...(y/n) is a very special girl, all we want is to protect her." Jack paces back and forth gripping his staff in his left hand tightly. "So that justifies erasing my memories and her's!?" Tooth sighs with a guilty expression. "No it does not...I wish we hadn't." North sits down rubbing his temples in frustration. "We 'ere given orders from Manny...And we followed them" Jack slams his staff down covering the floor in ice, and points at them in anger. "That isn't an excuse! Those were memories that meant the world to that little girl, her time spent with the guardians were the most important to her I bet! But to take away those memories, and replace them with false ones...That is just crossing the line!" Tooth begins to speak but stops when she realizes nothing will justify their actions in the past. "We are sorry Jack...We only meant to protect her." Jack shakes his head leaning on the railing which kept others from falling down the floors below. In that split second though he hears a soft bell ring out, ignoring it as only perhaps a sound from the workshop below. But when the bell soon gets louder, and is joined by others he turns around looking at the two guardians whom had expression of pure guilt. "Do you hear bells?" Tooth looks at North then back to Jack shaking her head as North shrugs. "Jack we don't hear any bells." Jack listens to where the sound was coming from but it echoed through the wind."those bells...I've heard them before!" Jack takes off rushing to reach the destination of where the soft melody of the bells was really from.

As you continue to follow the hawk through the forest, going ever deeper into its depths you finally come to a clearing with a big pine tree in the middle covered in snow, but what hanged from its branches are what caught your eye. "Wow...I've never seen something so beautiful" The snow covered pine tree had small bells tied on its branches with red string. You walk over too it looking up at the hawk as it perched on the very top. "Alright, I can do this" You grab a branch above your head pulling yourself up onto it, you begin too climb the tree, each bell softly rang out as you climbed the branches higher and higher till you got close to the top looking out at the forest around you, it was a stunning view as the snow shimmered in the moon light, each tree outlined by shadows. In the distance you saw your town with its bright welcoming lights. "Why do I feel like, this place means so much to me." The hawk caws loudly allowing it voice to echo out through the forest. When from behind on the ground below you a strained voice gasping for breath calls out. "I finally found you...(y/n)"


	5. Chapter 5

How could you have known that it would come too this, that you would be looking down at the boy with silver stained hair, and glimmering icy eyes. That he would float up to you with the wind, wrapping his left arm under your knee's, and his right arm around your back picking you up to carry you down with him. He landed softly as not to drop you on the cold ground, as you look up at him still taking in his breath taking features, he speaks up finally "What were you doing up in this tree, you could get yourself hurt." You snap out of your trance blushing as bright as a strawberry. "I...Well you see...Um..." Jack grins, nipping at your nose slightly. "Silly little girl, always doing strange things." Your face goes deep red as you look away pressing your lips together tightly. This amuses Jack making him chuckle, smiling that wonderful crooked smirk that he always did. You stick your tongue out at him as he laughs at your response. "You haven't changed a bit have you, (y/n)" You stare up at him feeling confused. "W-What do you mean by that, Jack?" He looks down at you with a sorrowful expression but still holding a smile the best he could. "You'll remember soon...I know you will, and so will I" He leans closer to you placing a gentle, and cool kiss on your forehead as the wind softly blows through the tree's making the bells on the branches of the pine tree chime their beautiful melody.

For a while Jack carried you in his arms without a sign of getting tired, You finally arrive at the frozen lake its icy surface reflecting in the moon light. He sets you down on your feet gently near the edge of the lake, He steps out onto the glittering surface holding a hand out to you. "Lets go for a little stroll on the ice." There was that familiar smirk again, but you back up shaking your head. "I-I can't skate...not even on my shoes." He chuckles a bit holding his arms open as he rushes towards you, as you yelp turning to run you feel his arms wrap around your shoulders. He yanks you back with him out onto the ice as your feet struggle to keep you from falling right down in front of Jack Frost himself. "Jack! This isn't funny!" He chuckles a bit spinning you around a few times then grips your hips gently to stop you right in front of him, he gives a sly smirk moving back a step as he tugs you by your hips making you slide forward. "think of it as walking." You close your eyes stepping towards his voice but just dragging your foot so it slides, He steps back again tugging on your hips once more to move you with him. After a while of this you felt his hands leave your hips, your skin seemed to become colder without his touch, You open your eyes watching the playful winter spirit slide around you until he finally came up behind you gently resting his right hand on your right hip, slowly slipping his left hand within your hand pushing you along with him across the shining ice. After a while of just sliding around the whole edge of the lake, he took you to the middle of the lake, twirling you around for a second or two before he grips you by the hips lifting you into the air. You let out a joyful burst of laughter as he drops you down into his arms hugging you close then proceeds to lean you back resting a hand on your lower back to support you, he tilts you back gripping your left hand with his free right hand as he dips you down enjoying the chill that was seeping into your gear as the cold nipped, and kissed at your skin you couldn't help but feel like this was just a wonderful dream, but one little move proved to you this whole thing was real.

His lips were ice cold like the long days of winter, but felt like heaven pressing against yours as he slowly brought you back to standing on your own two feet. Feeling his lips pull from yours made you move in quickly to try to press your lips back against his, but as you opened your eyes you realized he was gone, like he had vanished from thin air.

Jack flew through the chilling wind that carried him up until he decided to land back down under the bell covered tree, he leans against the great pines trunk one hand covered over his mouth as a bright, and deeply sweet blush stained his cheeks crimson red. "Did...I just kiss...Her?" He looks up at the moon as his heart fluttered in his chest, making him feel so embarrassed yet so proud of himself for kissing a girl for the first time. "I kissed her! Ahahaha!" He spun around with glee dancing through the white flakes under his toes. "I kissed (y/n)!" As he fell into a bank of snow panting heavily he realized how he had just left you all by yourself after giving you the most passion filled kiss ever. "I can't just let her hang there, Aw man I'm an idiot!" He rockets up into the sky as the wind whips around him pushing him back to the lake where he left the sweet girl blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

You stood there in the middle of the lake, looking around for Jack, but there was no sign of him anywhere your eyes fell upon. You span around to look in all directions but soon you couldn't stop spinning. "W-Wait I can't stop!?" You peer down at your feet too see the vile black sand wrapped around your ankles twisting you in circles. It tugs on your feet tripping you over to fall flat against the ice which shoves out of your lungs all the air, making you wheeze for a second as you groan in discomfort. "Well well well...Look who we have here, feeling just like an ice princess are we? Lets destroy that little dream!" The sinister black sand wraps around your body then hurls you across the lake right into a huge tree trunk, now that hurt but what happened next was like a sudden disaster. You feel the deep cold scrapping inside your skin of gnarled nails that wished to stain your skin a beautiful crimson red, this pain earned a scream of agony as Pitch sunk in his nails into your side to pull from you screams of pain and fear. "Scream more! It only brings me joy!" "Pick on somebody your own life time, Pitch!" As the world begins to fade from your sight you see a bright flash of blue clash with shadows of black, you slide down the cold trunk of the tree as darkness shrouds your mind. "Touch her again and I swear I'll make the fight worth your while!" A rush of frigid air scoops you up into a strong hold that felt protective almost, you knew this feeling and whom held you in your weak state. It was Jack Frost.

You've been here many times before, repeating the dreams and nightmares trapped inside your skull. But this dream was new and thrilling, you were gliding through the trees as if you were flying with ease. The wind went through your whole body lifting you up, making you feel so free and adventurous, you feel your toes touch the tree branch only for a second giving you enough time to push down rocketing yourself forward. The snow covered trees changed to dry branches with buds on them, then sprouting leafs which shifted to beautiful hues of red and orange. You were zipping through the seasons like a ghost, and with it your clothes would also change to match the season. You felt so alive and free, like you were having the biggest adventure in your life for the very first time. You hear a familiar chuckle next to you, as your gaze drifts to your side, the icy blue stare meets with your eyes causing your body to go numb, as your foot misses the next branch making you lose your balance. You begin to sink back down to earth but don't seem to hit it as soon as you thought you would, you look down too see your falling from miles up in the air down to the frozen lake below, that's when you see him, wound at his side that was glistening with crimson liquid and his staff plummeting above him just between you two as you fell. You turn yourself over facing down towards the unconscious guardian as you shift your weight so you fall faster to catch up to him, you grab his staff on the way down gripping it tightly between your palm and fingers. As you finally reach Jack you see his wound is more horrible than you thought, you hug him close to you shifting your weights so you were falling first hugging Jack close so you take the full force of the fall, you couldn't let him die like this! There is always a choice to be a hero and now is your time to make that choice. As you hit the ice with full gravity force you feel your bones almost shatter into pieces sending an unbearable amount of pain through your nerves, this shocks your mind to the waking world lights blinding your eye sight as you take in a deep freezing gust of fresh air that made your lungs ache as a tightness strains around your chest. You were alive.

Cold air crawls under your skin making you shiver with lust for some kind of warmth to drive away the chill in your bones, but at the same time the cool touch of air calmed the fire in your side where you felt your wound burning with pain. Icy finger tips wrap around your shoulders as body weight pushes you down from letting out the screams that were trying to burst from your throat, as the pain from the wound drives you almost insane to the point of wanting to dig your nails into it to rip the pain out. You feel those same cool finger tips slip under your shirt hem to the wound as chilling sensations spread around your skin making the pain fade away as your body begins to go numb again, feeling the world slip from your grasp again, you see Jack's eyes brimmed with tears as he seems to yell out your name but your ears ring out dulling noise from reaching you, darkness shrouds your gaze as the world slips away from you.

"Jack! Help me!" frail figure so helpless in the snow shivering not from the chill of ice and snow but of fear that rattled your bones, your nightmare had picked now to continue for the first time, past the point of the bright piercing eyes of anger. You were only a child yet this shadow of a figure wanted you dead in a pool of blood to bring pain to others whom you couldn't remember, you had to remember sooner then later or it would mean the end of you. This nightmare seemed to move so slow as the shadow of a man sulks over to you gripping close a scythe of black shimmering sand, You are about to let out a scream of horror when a soothing voice speaks too you through your mind. "Get up!" It shouts to you, it sounded like a woman with a pinch of a small girls tone hidden deep in it. You crawl to your feet as fast as you could, seeing the man pull back to release the scythe in your direction the voice calls out to you, "Let that fire in your heart burn! Use that courage to fight away the fear! Send Pitch back to where he belongs!" You clutch your chest as a agonizing fire flashes through your heart making you feel scared but giving you the courage to dig your heels into that snow and force into your palm a bow of silver with ribbons and bells tied at the bases of it, you pull back on its slick black wire an arrow of gold forming at the rest where your left hand gripped the bow tightly, the tip of it lit with a beautiful fire of golds and reds that light up the area of snow, you release its full fury of rage and courage towards the guardian of fear as his eyes fill with anger and fear, and with that he vanishes into thin air. You begin to feel weak as cool arms scoop you up before your knee's hit the snow, a familiar voice whispering in your ear how amazing you were and how courageous you had to be for such a tiny little ball of adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

The soft sound of wings beating against the air, a scent of cookies mixed with fresh carved wood, the sweet feeling of cool air circling around you as nimble cold fingers trailed over your skin making the pain of your wound seem to numb away. The hug of a mother seemed to surround you then vanish in the flutter of a second, you finally were able to slowly open your eyelids to the welcome of sunlight through stained glass windows. You sit up as soft satin sheets slide down from your chest revealing the delicate fabric of the huge shirt that was draped over your skin, you inch your fingers to where you remember the wound was, to your dismay it was still there aching a lot less then when it had been freshly inflicted into your side. Looking around your surroundings you notice the stained windows with images and pictures of colorful depictions, you will yourself out of the warmth of the bed over to one of the windows to get a closer look at the small details, this one window had the depiction of a jolly looking man that reminded you of the old tales and books about Santa Claus, this memory brought a timid smile to your lips. You softly skip to the next window feeling like a child in a glass museum looking at the reflections and lights shine through the windows, The stained glass window you stood in front of had a depiction of a huge rabbit that stood on two legs with adorable tiny eggs all around his feet. "The Easter Bunny?" A joyful smile came to your tired expression as you went to the next one that showed a short man of golden color that looked peaceful as he slept. "Sandman?" You went to the next it was one of Jack Frost showing him icing over a lake, "I know him for sure, hehe" You happily walk over to the next which shows a fairy like figure with wings of glass and feathers of greens, blues, and rare yellows. You press your fingers against as it felt freezing to the touch. "Tooth Fairy?" All these fairy tales that you heard about as a child, seemed so familiar as if you were always here. You look around you at the architecture of the room, it was welcoming and warm, the bed lined with deep red satin sheets that had the initials S.C. This made something click in your mind, as your feet stamped against the wood flooring to the door of the room that you hoped lead out into another area, you open it up and the scent of paint mixed with wood swirled around you.

You rush over to the balcony of the spiraling hallway you were standing in looking down to see the floors that went down then up above you to the one just up top. You felt like a child on Christmas day looking at the toy airplanes and kites zip by with ease, you run down the hall not paying mind to the burning sensation coming from your wound, you stop at the stairwell that lead up to the last top floor, you lift up the long shirt that reached to your ankles looking like a night gown on your smaller figure. You step up the stairs slowly hearing hushed voices from above, you finally reach the top of the floor as your eyes widen in shock from what you saw, a huge bunny rabbit the size of a human sitting in a chair, a woman covered in feathers with delicate wings fluttering around like a hummingbird, a short man that seemed to be made of a soft golden snow, a big man with a white beard and a welcoming smile, then a boy with white hair like the snow of a blizzard, the icy stare of the blue skies in December, and pale skin like ivory. You step forward slowly as he lifts his head slowly from his crouched position against a wall with his hood to hide the tears that swelled in the corners of his gentle eyes, once he saw you standing there though those tears seemed to vanish instantly as he got up from his slumped position hopping over the table as he skidded to a halt just in front of you wrapping his arms around your shoulders tightly, his cold skin felt soothing on your burning wound that ached only for a bit until it calmed down enough for you to return the delighted guardian's hug.

As the others crowed around you and Jack, you make eye contact with the woman whom you suppose was the Tooth Fairy, A memory floods into your mind of this woman sitting down on the edge of a hanging building with you right next to her as a small frail child, in your hands a beautiful box with a picture of you on both ends. You looked up at her as she gave you a reassuring smile that a mother would, you run your fingers over the case opening it up as bright light blinds your view. The memory flutters away from you as a deep laugh echos through your ear drums, you shock your head gaining back your senses to the people standing around you. The Tooth Fairy had a joyful smile on her face as she looked at you, The jolly man next to her gave a chuckle that almost made you want to join in with his laughter. The guardian of fun kept you close in his arms as he had his eyes closed seeming to be comforting himself more then you, you nudged your forehead against his to bring him back to reality, his eyes rocketed open as he stepped back rubbing the back of his neck seeming to keep eye contact with the floor then meet your gaze. This brings a boom of laughter from everybody as the woman landed down just in front of you patting your hair with gentle grace as she nodded to reassure you. "You're safe here, Pitch can't harm you when we are all here to protect you." She looked over at Jack giving him a soft smirk noticing he had his hand covering his mouth trying to hide the sly grin that tainted his lips, three very tiny blurs buzzed around you till they stopped just in front of you. You were surprised to see these small creatures that looked like smaller versions of the Tooth Fairy but with the beaks of hummingbirds as their noises, one perched on top of your head the other two on each shoulder this gained a sweet pearly white smile from the Tooth Fairy as Jack watched from his spot next to the tall rabbit.

The Tooth Fairy flutters around you twirling a few of your (h/c) locks then patting your cheeks. "You've grown up so...Much!" She claps her hands together softly as her feathers fluffed up with joy, you look over at Jack shrugging your shoulders unaware of how to respond to the Tooth Fairy's sentence, He gives you a sly smirk shaking his head leaving you to deal with the situation. You pet the little fairies and give a small smile to the Tooth Fairy feeling a little embarrassed at how she was looking you over, the older looking man with the white beard and big blue eyes walks over patting Tooth on the shoulder to calm her down, he then looks at you and his smile turns into a huge grin. "My oh my! She 'as grown 'asn't she!? Look at how tall she is now!" Jack chuckles softly nudging the rabbit in the arm and motioning over to me, the rabbit stared at you his face almost blank in shock, but soon he joins the other two guardians crowding around you. "Look at that! She has to be almost Jack's height by now just a wee bit smaller!" You hear Jack clear his throat loudly from the back of the crowd causing the others to realize what they were doing, they back off and act nervous coughing or biting their lips. After a while they finally introduce themselves to you, the man with the white beard goes first, "I am Santa Clause! But little one you may call me North." The rabbit soon clears his throat and gives you a half salute "Aye, I'm the Easter Bunny" Finally the beautiful woman with stunningly bright colored feathers goes to introduce herself "I'm the To-" But you cut her off instantly "The Tooth Fairy" You said it with a tone of amazement and awe. Her feathers fluff up slightly as a huge grin comes to her face. The Smaller man made of golden sand pats your hand getting your attention, he forms a bunch of symbols above his head that you try to figure out but he moves them way to fast for you to keep up. "Uhm...S-Sandman I take it?" The Sandman nods with a joyful smile clapping his hands softly, North chimes in "And we call him, Sandy" He chuckles with his rough Russian accent. That's when Jack steps up "You know me of course." He gave you his sweet crooked smile as your eyes met, your heart began to flutter and pound in your rib cage as you remembered the kiss out on the lake, a soft blush creeps onto your cheeks as you gave him a soft smirk before looking back at the others. "So you're...The fairy tails I read about all the time as a child..." North chimes in "We are The Guardians! We protect the children of the world." That's when it hit you right in the forehead, remembering your siblings Matt, and Liz. "My family! M-My little brother, and sister!?" Jack walks over to you ruffling a few of your (h/l/c) locks giving you a reassuring smile. "They are fine, pulled a few strings and made them believe you were staying at a friends house because of the 'bad snow storm' Hahah!" He winked at you which gave you the hint that he poured down piles of snow onto your home town just for you to come here for safety. The wound in your side ached with a dull burning sensation, your fingers flew to rub away the pain but were soon met with Jack's cooling touch as he had a deeply worried expression. "Are you Okay (y/n)?" He looked deeply into your eyes and you seemed to lose yourself in their icy color, the pain vanishing soon as your mind drifted away. "Y-Yeah...I'm fine now, Jack" Jack nods picking you up bridal style. "I'm not taking my chances, you need more rest right now." The other four guardians seemed to panic has Jack hopped over the railing, but when they all peeked over saw Jack holding tightly onto as he floated down to the other floor, and into the bedroom you came from. He tucked you in under the warm satin sheets patting them softly before leaning down planting a cold kiss on your forehead, he didn't pull away for a while as his fingers trailed a soft line down your cheek, this made your cheeks stain deep red as your eyes fluttered shut sleep taking hold of you soon after you felt Jack's lips leave your skin, the soft thud followed by a click alerted you that the door was shut, but soon after you felt the right side of the bed sink down knowing all to well that Jack was sitting next to you watching you doze off into blissful sleep. "Sweet dreams...(y/n)" He whispered softly in your direction as you finally were consumed by the sweet sensation of your mind falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

As you awoke to the sounds of bells ringing through out the room you slowly prop yourself up on your elbows looking around to see where they were coming from, you notice little pointed hats scurrying around the room with bells sewn onto the top of the hat, as you slowly sat up you caused the bed to creek slightly which made all the small elves running around to stop dead in their tracks, and look right at you with wide eyes of shock. You moved to push the satin red sheets off with your legs, and with that movement the elves ran out the door in a hurry shutting it behind them.

You got to your feet after shoving off the warm sheets, the cool air welcomed you out from the bed making goosebumps travel up your skin, this reminded you of who had been in the room when you last were awake. As you looked around the room you noticed the floors were covered with snowflakes that felt chilling on the soles of your feet, wiggling your toes in the white powder of snow you giggled as you looked around at the icy drawings Jack had left all over the windows. There were stars, moons, and most of all pictures of snowflakes adorning the stained glass.

You decided it would be best to look for some clothing to wear instead of some baggy pajama shirt, you spot the dress that had been laid out for you over a chair, You walked over to it picking it up to run your fingers over the soft cotton fabric that was colored a soft cream white, and was detailed with embroidery of snowflakes, and stars. You slip off the pajama shirt letting it hit the floor as you turned to the mirror just to your right, that's when you realized just how bad the wound in your side was, the ten stitches which were holding your skin together stood out the most about the wound, but what was strange is that you looked to be healing at an amazing rate, ether that or you had been out for a good three weeks.

You slip on the soft, and very comfortable dress over your head letting it drape over your body, it didn't hug to your curves but you didn't mind how it made you look as innocent as a child, you found on the door hook a big white coat with a belt of maroon color tied around it, and at the left side of the floor near the door frame was a pair of flats with deep maroon embroidery on the heels and front of the shoes, you slip your feet into them slowly feeling like they would almost shatter to beautiful pieces under your soles, but to your relief they fit perfectly around your feet.

You try opening the door very quietly not wanting to attract attention your direction, you peek out just a tiny bit to look out into the big halls of North's workshop, gazing around at all the wonderful sights and sounds, not to mention the mouth watering scent of cookies in the air made your stomach growl for some of those sugary goods. You tip toed out of the room over to the railing so you could lean over it to look down at the busy yetis working on all the toys for Christmas, but your gaze was interrupted by one of the fairies that worked with Tooth as she zipped into your view to wake you up from your trance. "Oh, hello there little fairy!" A smile spread across your lips as she chirped and tweeted at you, before you could say another word your eyes were covered by small petite hands that were soft, you tense up only slightly at this feeling, knowing it couldn't be Jack who was doing this you threw out a wild guess as to whom it was. "Tooth?" You hear the chiming giggle of the Tooth Fairy behind you as her wings fluttered in harmony together, she took her hands away from your eyes to allow your sight back. "Good guess, (y/n)" You couldn't help but smile whenever you saw Tooth, she seemed to have this motherly air around her that comforted your nerves.

As you and Tooth chatted about her duties as a guardian and about the others you didn't realize you had been walking with her to the upstairs floor, mostly focusing on her as she softly flew inches above the ground, only a couple times did her little fairies zoom over to her as she barked out orders for which country's, states, and houses to go too. As you reached the top floor the other four guardians came into sight, mostly Jack caught your eyes first but then you looked at the others nodding your head as a silent hello.

Sitting down in a very comfortable chair the elves seemed to be at your beck and call, hopping up and down to bring a smile to your face along with bringing you eggnog, and cookies so you had at least some food in your stomach. You sip the eggnog enjoying the rich smooth texture on your tongue as it reminded you right there how much you loved Christmas, but your thoughts were brought back to the world when you heard Jack speak up. "We need to keep her here, where its safe." Tooth nods agreeing with Jack's statement to keep me under a watchful eye in North's workshop, but North was all to wary of this idea. "We cannot keep her here forever, though perhaps maybe we could keep her safely hidden at each of our homes every month!"

Bunny was alerted by this statement and stood up in a flash. "Oh no! You're not dropping her into my home thinking she'll be a perfectly little angel! Remember last time she was there, almost stepped on an egg for heavens sake!" This perked your interest in the conversation as you pulled your lips away from the mug of eggnog you look right into Bunny's eyes. "I was once in your home?" Knowing he had made a mistake by saying that, he got death glares from North, Tooth, and Sandy as he sat back down hanging his head. But this sparked Jack's interest just as much as yours. "Wait, wait...So you guys still knew about this but managed to steal away my memories, and her memories!" Tooth flew right over to you placing her nimble hands on your shoulders. "We only wanted the best for her...There were some painful memories we had to protect her from." As your gaze met Tooth's you could have sworn you saw a spark of motherly love in her eyes, but your attention was taken away when Jack gave out a loud groan of frustration. "but, does that really give you the right to take all her memories of us away!?" Even this loud out burst made Bunny wince away as Tooth looked towards North for some sort of answer. "W-We thought so, but now that Pitch see's her as some kind of advantage towards his plans, his pin pointing her as his next victim of his harsh attacks." Tooth petted your hair softly then floated back over to her spot in front of the table, this was North's cue to speak up. "We will protect her with our lives, we made an oath to protect all the children of the world, and even though she is no longer child...She still has the beliefs of a child." North chuckles as everybody else but Jack (whom already knew) finally realized that I wasn't a child, and I was able to see all of them. "You guys just realized this?" He scoffed out those words with a hint of playfulness as he walked over to you bringing with him the cool air and refreshing scent of winter. "She's seventeen years old...And still believes in us." Tooth looked at North as her gaze became troubled, all of the sudden she zoomed out of North's workshop in a hurry, North turns to everybody else shrugging his shoulders just as confused as the others.

After a while of joking around, and speaking about how you would be kept safe everybody decided it was time to get a move on to prepare for the crazy holidays to come. You went back to the room you were staying in to lay down for a simple nap after that stressful conversation with the guardians, but before you closed the door a familiar staff lodge its self in the way of the door, and before you knew it the door was swung open by a cold breeze and there he stood, sly smirk along with that handsome charm of his. "You didn't think I would just let you slip away that easy did 'ya, kiddo?" Hearing him call you that pet name again made you light up like a red Christmas light as you huffed loudly crossing your arms over each other "I was going to take a nap, that's all...I don't need a babysitter" He chuckled softly at this response" Perhaps in body you don't, but your mind is still like that of a child's" He tapped your nose with the crook of his staff, causing you to flush red even more. "W-What is that suppose to mean?" He gripped you by the hips spinning you around till your back pressed against the door, he then laid his hands against the door trapping you between his arms. "Now, now...How about a little fun?" A mischievous smile stained his lips as he leaned in nipping at your nose softly as he pressed his torso up against yours, he felt you shudder under his cooling presence this response to his small movement made him chuckle with delight. "Oh this will be a lot of fun."


	9. Chapter 9

You were trapped against the door, the pressure of Jack's cold body holding you against it as you tried to squirm free, "Come on Jack, this isn't funny" You sputter out as your cheeks flush pink, he just gave you a sly smile as he trailed a hand down your right arm then across to your back as his nimble fingers moved up you knew where he was going to with his hand. "I wonder...are you ticklish here!?" He begins to tickle you down your back then to your sides, this causes you to burst out laughing as your body curls over trying to shove his hands away from your sides though you seem to be losing this battle, he tickles you harder as you stumble out from his reach, but he only chased you around tickling you in the sides and just under your ear getting you to giggle like a fool, as he chased you around slowly herding you towards the bed that's when he finally got a hold of you for good.

He pushed you down onto the bed as you heard the stain glass windows ice over, and the temperature seemed drop in seconds as he pinned your arms back behind your head, this earned a deep blush across your cheeks as you looked up at the guardian whom now had you pinned down on this beautiful bed with only a simple dress covering up your body along with your lingerie underneath it, as your (e/c) eyes locked with Jack's you felt the temperature drop to an icy chill which caused your breath to steam up in the cool air, this earned a chuckle from the winter spirit as he leaned in placing his lips onto the burning hot skin of your neck earning from you a muffled whimper as you pressed your lips together, he kissed your neck again and again, dragging them over to the scar on the left side of your neck as he did this his lips brushed over sensitive nerves causing you to arch your spine up, this caused Jack to chuckle softly teasing you as he nipped at your neck gently scraping his teeth over your skin to make you shudder under his body.

The moments stretched on so slowly, his kisses covered your skin like cool snowflakes sticking to the warmth of your body, this was unbearable to say the least, the pleasure was driving your body crazy, and from so little as a few simple kisses on the neck, but when his lips left your neck bare you finally opened your eyes to look up at him and realized the room was almost fully covered in snow and ice. "H-How'd you do that?" He looked around giving an embarrassed smile as he rubbed the side of his neck. "Whoops...I didn't mean to, guess I got carried away, and forgot about my powers." As your weak breath slowly stuttered out of your lungs puffing out swirls of steam from your mouth, you could feel that flame in your heart burning like a wild forest fire again, it almost hurt to the point of making you want to clutch your chest, shutting your eyes tightly as your breath caught in your throat from the pain of the fire in your chest that's when you felt the chilling comfort of his hands on your thighs, dragging his fingers over to your inner thighs made you press your lips together to hold back a whimper in your throat, his cool hands drove you over the edge as the fire in your chest seemed to change, it transformed into a comforting ache that made you need him.

His lips returned to your neck as he brushed them against your skin, trailing them up your jaw line till he reached your lips, he pressed his lips down against yours to finally give you want you really wanted, this kiss was different from the first, there was a slight aggressiveness to it, but still that loving clutch mixed with a flicker of lust, as his lips pulled away from yours he laid down next to you pulling you over so you laid on top of him, he gave you his charming smirk kissing your forehead. "Take that nap of yours...I bet you need it now." You scoffed at him then smiled as you buried your face into the curve of his neck enjoying the scent of his skin and just how cold it felt against your burning hot skin, you didn't know if he could feel just how hot your skin was, you wondered if he would ever know just how much your skin burned up when you were around him.

This dream was...different, your skin felt bare and exposed but you could feel satin sheets wrapped around you like a dress, you slowly open your eyes to the blinding light of a white room, you shield your eyes with your right hand blinking to adjust your eyes to the brightness, you slowly sit up looking down at the long white sheet that had been wrapped around your body then tied up at your chest, you moved your legs feeling them run over the satin sheet which was cool against your fiery skin, you were laying on a bed of some sort though it wasn't as bouncy as the one at North's workshop it was still comfortable.

You stood up slowly feeling your muscles ache with exhaustion and soreness, as you did you were greeted by a unfamiliar voice. "Hello, (y/n). It is so nice to finally meet you, I do hope the guardians have been treating you well." As you looked up you saw a short man about four feet tall sitting in a chair, you knew it was a man by the tone of his voice but he almost had the face of a baby. His body shape reminded you a bit of how Sandy's was but this man was a bit more rounded. "W-What? How do you know my name?" The man chuckled softly at your response. "I've known you for a very long time , dear (y/n). I'm known as the Man In The Moon...Or as the guardians call me, Manny." Your eyes went wide with shock and confusion, this earned another chuckle from Manny as he hopped down from his chair walking over to you as you sat on the edge of the bed. "To be honest, last time I saw you in person, you were a lot smaller for sure. No more then a couple inches taller than myself." He patted your left hand as he wrapped his hands around it. "Now I must have a very important conversation with you, if you would be so kind to join me in a game of chess as well?"

You sat at a table, a chess board made of glass set out before you, Manny's pieces were crystal clear, but yours looked like rubies filled with fire, He made the first move of the game with a soft smile on his face, you sat there looking at the board trying to figure out a plan. "Now that we have started the game, our little conversation." He snapped you out of the thinking state you were in, as you move a pawn forward with your nimble fingers. "You've met all the guardians correct?" You nod slowly as you watch him move another one of his pawns forward two spaces. "Yes, all of them." He had a warming smile on his lips now. "Good, because they are going to need your help. I fear that..." His expression went dark, as if something was troubling his mind. "I fear that they may be in more danger then ever before, and I have no way to stop it...But you, my dear...You have something I don't, and in the end that rare ability will save them all."

You move one of your pawns forward, snatching up one of his in the process, this made him smirk. "Simple move, but its only the beginning of the game."You felt slightly confused by his words. "What could threaten the lives of the guardians?" There was that same dark expression again, he moved forward one of his pawns to claim one of yours. "Pitch Black." Flashes of the sinister dark figure that was Pitch Black flashed through your mind causing your stomach to tie into knots. "No...Anything but him." Manny nods slowly a gloomy expression taking up residence on his face. "I do not wish to have another battle with him, but there is no running away from this one." You moved your pawn forward one space thinking out your next attack. "But, there is a wild card in the mix of this situation...And that wild card is you." He moved a pawn forward claiming another one of yours setting it aside with a joyful smirk. "But what could I do? I'm not a guardian like them." He chuckled softly at this comment. "My dear, you do not need powers to be a guardian, everybody in their own way is a guardian of something." You smiled softly at this sweet comment, you move your knight out onto the playing field, this seems to take the calm man by surprise for a second as he looked over the board, trying his best to figure out your plan as he moved one of his pawns out another space.

"I'm looking forward to this battle though, Its been a while since my guardians have had such a big threat on their hands again." He watched as you moved one of your five pawns out onto the field now. "I feel as if I'm more of a burden to them, my lack of memories seems to be holding me back as well." You watched as his expression filled with the same guilt that you saw from the guardians when your memories were brought up in the big meeting of the five guardians, which you were fully present for. "That will return in time, and will aid you in your ability to save my guardians." You moved your knight forward in the normal L formation claiming in its path two of his pawns, he was shocked by this move, but that expression was replaced by a look of joy to finally have a good challenger to go against.

As the game progressed slowly, you had a thought ticking in the back of your mind. "Um...Manny?" He looked up from the chess board with a puzzled look as how to make his next move. "Yes (y/n)?" You look down at your hands as you twirl some of the satin fabric of your sheet gown in your fingers. "Who were my real parents?" This takes him by shock, he tapped his chin leaning back in his chair. "Ah so you know all to well that you are...Adopted?" You nod slowly looking back up at him with a gloomy expression. "Yes...I've know for a long time now." He moved his queen to the left of the board as he sighed in defeat. "To be truthful with you (y/n)...They left you when you were only a few hours old in a run down shack on the other side of the forests which you live next to now...I heard your cries of sadness and hunger instantly, but I did not expect for one of my guardians to stumble upon you so easily...The others took a liking to you...Refusing to take you too an orphanage." You eyes lit up with curiosity. "What do you mean?" He smiled with a look of bliss that made you feel like you had missed the meaning of his words. "Your missing memories are very important...Get them back as soon as possible." You looked down at the board seeing your chance you moved your knight forward taking his queen then locking his king in a corner. "Checkmate" His smile grew wide shaking his head in disbelief. "I always loved these visits...It was nice seeing you again, dear sweet (y/n)" The lights got brighter and brighter almost blinding your eyes when it seemed to dim you realized you had simply opened your eyes from being asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

As you woke to the glow of the evening sun shining through the stain glass windows, you realized you were all alone again, a feeling sunk into your heart of pure dread to be all alone again, as you sat up in the bed feeling more tired then before as you noticed on the other side of the room outside of those windows rising in the sky was the moon. You hop off the bed quietly walking over to the big warm coat that hung on a hook attached to the door, you slip it on closing it up with the maroon belt that came with it, you looking through the closets for a pair of boots, after a short time of looking you came across a pair that were just your size. "Figures they would know my size of shoe." You slip off the flats then slide your feet into the boots which were soft on the inside. "Wow, surprisingly comfy." You made sure you were set to go out for a small little walk in the fresh air, as you quietly sneak out the door tip toeing around as not to be spotted by the any of the yetis or even the silly elves, you finally reach a door that heads outside onto a small balcony section of the workshop, you walk over to the railing to look down." Oh holy crap!" You cling to the railing, looking down at the far drop below to the frozen glaciers that made up the landscape. "Okay...That is a huge fall" You take a deep breath taking your gaze off of the deadly drop below out towards the stunning snow covered landscape, your eyes go wide with wonder at just how beautiful it really was. "Its beautiful, No?" You yelp slightly spinning around to see who had sneaked up on you, it would seem that you had been caught by North well in a trance. "O-Oh um...Yes it is."

As North stood next to you over looking the tundra you had a question aching in the back of your mind, As you went to opening your mouth taking in a deep breath to spill out words from your throat, you were interrupted by North."If you are asking about memories...I cannot tell you what they are." You shut your mouth the instant he said memories, so he knew all to well that you were still dying to know all these secret memories stored inside your brain. "Will I ever know?" You slump down a bit resting your elbows on the railing so you could rest your chin in both of your palms, North patted you on the back gently in order not to knock the wind out of your lungs as he gave you one of his big booming laughs. "I am sure of it! I can feel it in my belly!" He patted his belly giving you a honest smile as you let out a joyful laugh. "You're gut tells you things, eh?" He chuckled loudly as he ruffled your (h/c) locks of hair.

As you headed back inside walking through the door as North held it open for you, a sudden feeling of danger filled your bones making a shiver travel up your spine. "Something isn't right...Nor-" As you turned your head to look at the fatherly North, you were shocked to watch the door slam shut locking on its own, you whip your head back around as it locked with those same yellow stained eyes that was filled with an emotion of pure hatred yet a glimpse of possession. Backing up against the door your heart filled with a sense of fear that made its warm flame flicker, Pitch had gotten into the workshop that was very apparent as he stood in front of you a wild smirk on his lips, he slowly moved in closer to you chuckling softly. "Hello little princess...I see my little gift has healed in no time, shame really...I would have loved to see you struggle with it." He reached a hand out slowly stroking your cheek as if you were a fragile doll made of glass. "What a pretty little rose you are...I bet you look better in black though." You turned your head away so his hand no longer caressed your skin, he scoffed at you hating how you always seemed to dread his presence. "You still can't remember how much you adored me when you were young!? That breaks my heart, (y/n)." He gripped your chin tightly making your gaze face him so your (e/c) locked once more with his. "I have to say...Time has treated you well." You here the sound of wings fluttering like thunder in the distance and a strong breeze come up from the halls below. As Tooth and Jack shot up to the floor you were on they gaze set on Pitch as he turned his head only to the side glaring at them from the corner of his eyes, he chuckled loudly grabbing your arms as he dragged you away with him into the shadows, Jack knew instantly what he was about to do. "No!" He begins to rocket towards you and Pitch, but he was too late...Pitch had dragged you with him into the shadows vanishing from the sight of two of your beloved guardians...of your...of your family?

The darkness was so thick it was almost difficult to breath, the darkness seemed to press in all around you making your body ache with sorrow. Finally you are pulled out of it into a dark cavern with ceilings so high it was almost pure darkness above, you come to your senses realizing you were being pulled along by Pitch whom seemed to be softly chuckling with satisfaction from the look of pure fear in Jack's eyes as you were tugged away from the safety of the guardians, the words begin to ring out in your mind again "f-family?" This snapped Pitch from his joyful thoughts of Jack's horror and back to you. "What did you say?" You turned your head as far back as you could so you had a clear view of the dark figure of fear. "Family..." This seemed to make his temper snap, he still had his slim finger wrapped around your arms so you couldn't get away from him, he shakes you violently a hissing tone in his voice. "They are not your family! They will have to come to terms at some point that you are not like them...You are not immortal, you will aged just like every other person...And soon die from old age." You trembled in fear as tears brimmed your eyes, he saw the pained expression on your face as tears streamed down your face. "Now now...Don't cry little princess." He slowly released his left hand from one of your arms gently petting your cheek. "I know where your real parents are...I can give you everything you want...Your real family...Your memories." His lips curled into a smile that seemed sinister in more ways then one, you shake your head knowing all to well not to trust him. "No...You're evil...You're only looking out for yourself!" A memory flooded out from the back of your mind like a train crash. A memory of dear friend, one that you knew would protect you from anything...A very old friend.

This memory...The sound of fluttering wings again, that warmth of sunlight on your skin, and the plush bedding. It was that memory again, the one from your dream, as it repeats again but soon the part where you woke up before continued as you were carried in cold yet comforting arms a lullaby being hummed to you by a familiar voice, but finally you were able to open your eyes looking up at the guardian of fun, eyes filled with tears as his voice choked softly trying so hard to keep the sweet melody of the lullaby going. "I am so sorry...I was foolish! Ugh I was an idiot to think you wouldn't get hurt...I'm sorry (y/n)" You reached up with a small frail hand knowing all to well this memory is from when you were only seven years old, you let your finger tips gently rest on the cheek of your guardian his voice cracking slightly as he tried to push words past the lump in his throat. "I promise...I promise you'll never get...get hurt again." You looked around slightly too see that you were in some sort of hanging palace the sight of hundreds of little fairies zooming by in the air was almost calming, Jack held you in his arms as he sat down on the floor leaning against a golden wall. He leaned down kissing your forehead as your eye lids became heavy again, he hugged you close in his arms as sobs escaped his mouth. "I promise...He'll never harm you again." Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes as you could feel the sickly liquid trickle down your neck from the deep gash in the left side of your neck. The wound had been bandaged up, but you still could feel the blood seeping out from the wound into the cloth bandage, Jack held you close in his arms as tears ran down his cool cheeks, it pained you so to see your beloved guardian cry over you like this, but you knew he needed the comfort of you in his arms more then anything right now.

As the memory stopped to a halt right there you felt the flame in your heart burst into a roaring fire, you find the courage to shove Pitch away from you, you step back slowly as his eyes filled with pure rage that you would once again push him away. He begins to charge at you looking to grab hold of you again but he is pushed back by a bright flash of blue from behind you that zipped past your shoulder making your (h/l/c) hair flow forward with the sudden gust of wind that followed the flash of blue, you turned around seeing Jack rocket down to where you were standing. He lands right in front of you holding up his staff aiming it right at Pitch, you could see the anger welling up in Jack's eyes as he glared at Pitch. "I warned you about touching her...I made a promise that I intend to keep."


	11. Chapter 11

The air was tense with frustration and hatred, you watched as Jack and Pitch glared at each other with a pure disgust for the other, Jack backed up to you gripping his staff tightly his body tense in a defensive posture. The first few seconds were quiet...Deathly quiet, it was almost unbearable, but soon Pitch threw the first strike sending out in your direction a wave of black sand, Jack shouted out loudly as he sent forth a blast of blue light that crackled and sparked. You ducked down covering your head as the loud shock wave of the collision of the two guardians powers smashed together in the air creating a loud boom that echoed through the large cavern. You looked up as the sparkles of dark sand frozen with hints of white and blue drifted down slowly, Jack lunged forward to dash right for Pitch looking to end him. You hear the familiar sound of Tooth's wings flutter down as she lands right next to you kneeling down to protect you from the harsh attacks rushing over head that collide over head, Sandy floated down into the cavern helping Jack fight back Pitch as Tooth picked you up so she could fly out of there with you, she seemed to struggle with you because you weren't a little child, but you try your best to not weigh her down. You watch the fight below between the three powerful beings, as Tooth held you close she zoomed out of the cavern taking you far away to safety, but before you were out of there you heard the huge sonic boom echo through the whole tunnels. "Jack!? Sandy!?" You shout out as your heart fills with worry for the two guardians, but you knew were to far for him or Sandy to hear your voice.

Tooth rests you down slowly onto the cool snow covered ground, she had managed to find a way out onto the surface where North and Bunny were waiting on the sturdy bright red sleigh with its restless reindeer stamping on the frozen dirt, Bunny jumped down from the sleigh causing it to wobble from the weight shift. He rushed over making sure you weren't harmed in anyway as Tooth looked back down the hole which you two had escaped out of. "Where are the other two?" North asked with a grim expression of worry as Tooth clenched her fists chanting in her head for Jack and Sandy to be alright. You were still in a shocked state as you slowly fell to your knee's. Bunny gasped slightly as he knelt down to give you support with his shoulder so you wouldn't fall over onto the hard earth below you. "What happened down there?" Tooth turned around to Bunny as he asked this, her eyes darting over to you as your skin looked pale as snow. "I think... she just got a memory back well she was down there." North whipped his head around staring down at you from his sleigh. "Is this true (y/n)?" You glance up at the sky for a brief second feeling as if you were just given a piece of your shattered heart back. "Yes." Tooth's face lit up with hope at these words as North seemed to relax knowing you weren't hurt and had retrieved another memory, Bunny's ears twitched softly as he stood up taking out his boomerangs. This alerted Tooth and North to put up their guards, but they all soon relaxed when they saw Jack and Sandy zoom out from the hole in the ground with haste, Sandy landed down next to you giving a silent sigh of relief to see that you weren't harmed, as for Jack he landed right down next to the edge of the hole holding his staff at the ready, he was waiting to see if anything had followed him and the peaceful guardian of dreams up the tunnel passage, but soon put his guard down when all the tunnel was filled with was silence. He turned to you seeing just how pale you had become, the corners of your eyes filled with tears as you jumped to your feet running over to him, taken by surprise Jack groaned slightly letting out a soft chuckle as you hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you!" You blurt out after a few soft sobs that escaped your lips. He wrapped his arms around you in a comforting embrace as he rested his cheek against the side of your head. "It's alright (y/n)...We are all safe now."

As you felt the wind whip around you, you let slip past your lips a soft sigh of comfort. The big red sleigh zipped through the clouds traveling at a soft pace so everybody could relax, everybody was silent though, the air felt dead almost as nobody knew how to approach the subject about your memories, finally Tooth spoke up with the little courage she had to bring up this subject. "What was your memory about, (y/n)?" You looked up slowly from the floor of the sleigh as the guardians looked too you for an answer, you slowly explain to them what you saw in your memory. Jack's eyes went wide as he sat down slowly going paler then he already was, he seemed to finally fully get memory back of that encounter. Tooth goes over to you as she sat down next to you, you could see joy in her eyes. "This is the first step of the plan...It just has to be." Jack's attention snapped back to reality as he looked up. "What plan?" Tooth tensed up a bit as her feathers ruffled up knowing she had said to much about the matter, North looked back briefly as he raised his voice. "All will be explained in time! For now let us get back to workshop and rest!" He snapped the rains as the sleigh sped up slightly.

As the sleigh slowly came to a stop on the dock area you watch as North hops out along with Bunny, and Sandy. You look over at Tooth and Jack whom are waiting for you holding out their hands to be your support, you slip your right hand into Tooth's hand and your left into Jack's. They helped you stand up slowly as you felt your weak legs tremble because of the big fight with Pitch, Jack gave Tooth a glance that told her that even he felt tired after that battle to save you, they slowly walk you into the workshop where everybody was mostly quiet, seeing you so weak and fragile was a painful sight for the guardians and North's helpers, the little elves ran under your feet showing their worry as the yetis offer to carry you to the bedroom that North had you staying in, Jack shakes his head as Tooth slips her hand out of yours letting Jack take on all your weight as you lean on him, he wraps a supportive arm around your waist as he escorts you too the bedroom. North gave the other three a look of pure worry as he understood all to well that the harder part of your story was only about to begin.

Jack lays you down slowly on the bed fluffing up the pillows so it was comfortable for you, he sat on the edge of the bed looking straight ahead towards the stain glass window of the guardian of fun, the look in his eyes was pained in some ways but in others relieved that you were safe, you knew all to well though that he was thinking of what may have happened had he not gotten there in time. You sit up slowly using your elbows to prop up your weak body, you hated this the most though the feeling of being so damn weak that you couldn't even help others who you cared about, it reminded you of when you woke up one morning after a softball game, your whole body ached with soreness and bruises from the roughness of the matches. You rest your left hand gently onto Jack's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts making him crash land back to reality, he turns his head to you giving you a sorrowful smile. "I'm so sorry you got pulled into this, I never meant-" You cut him off by putting your slender index finger against his cool lips knowing all to well what words he wanted to spill out of his mouth, your cheeks had a soft rose color to them as you lean in towards the teary eyed boy, you were going to give him a simple sweet kiss on the cheek but he decided otherwise, as his hands gently cup your warm cheeks his lips made their way to yours sealing the small bit of space between you two. As his lips pressed against yours sending chills through your skin you felt his hands trail down to your neck, he rubs his thumbs against your jaw line as he pulled away slowly, you gave him a sweet smile as his tears had vanished from his cool icy eyes well you two had been kissing. "I'm alright Jack, I'm right here." He gave a soft huff of relief as he hugged you close tightening his arms a bit to make sure you were really there with him. "I'm going to keep that promise...No matter what."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack had left the room so you could get some rest, you lay awake in the warm bed that was comfortable against your aching body, you watched as the moon welcomed the night to the icy tundra that the workshop laid on. Sleep begins to creep into your eyes as they slowly close, you knew all to well that you were falling into a deep sleep because somebody wished to speak with you.

As you woke once more to the blaring white glow of that single room that yielded just a bed and a chess board, as if you hadn't been away that long since last you dreamed. You notice this time you were wearing proper clothing instead of the makeshift sheet dress you had on last, you sat up slowly on the bed running your hands over the soft fabric of the V-neck shirt and shorts that hugged your figure perfectly, it would seem you also had long stockings on along with a pair of simple flats. Once you were done admiring the new clothing look, your eyes caught Manny sitting in a chair looking out towards the earth below. The huge window which he sat in front of allowed a clear full view of the floating blue pearl that was earth below, you walked over slowly to the man in the moon, your feet barely make a sound as if the floor was simply made of clouds, you stood beside his chair as he rested his elbows on the arms of his seat resting his chin against his clasped hands.

After a couple minutes of silence from both of you watching the beautiful earth in its peaceful rotation Manny spoke up to address the reason why he wished to speak with you so soon. "I fear your safety is in danger once more (y/n)." You nodded slowly knowing deep down that your life was on a balancing board now waiting for one more weight to tip the scale between life and death. You turn your head slightly towards the powerful entity as he sighed ever so softly. "Jack is still a child in some aspects, I'm hopeful you'll be able to help him through these rough spells." You are taken by surprise by these words, his tone suggesting that you'll be around with the guardians for a long time. "W-What do you mean by that?" He turned to you giving you a little smirk as he points to your chest. "That flame you've felt in your heart your whole life, a flame that lives for danger and adventure...Its a very special emotion (y/n), hold onto that emotion and never let go of it. Because someday it will show you just who you really are." He turned his view back out towards the earth as you stood there shocked and puzzled by his words, you sat down on the floor leaning in towards the chair as you rested your head against one of the arms. This felt natural too you for some reason as if you had done it millions of times, sitting here on the floor next to The Man in the Moon well he watched over the forever lively earth, it seemed to set in that you were watching the very same planet you've lived on for seventeen years slowly go by without you as you slept in a bed inside a bustling workshop.

As time ticked by on earth it felt like days for you as you watched the earth slowly turn in its ever floating cradle of space, Manny peeked down at you as your eyes stared right at the blue orb in front of you, he chuckled softly to himself which snapped you out of your trance. "You loved to do this when you were younger and I would visit you in your dreams, you seem to have this deep love for watching the beauty of the galaxy which we live in." You looked up at him a sorrowful emotion set in your expression. "I wish I could remember that...But lately I feel like I'm further from the truth about whom I was and who I am now." He tapped his chin gently thinking deeply as to what words to tell you, hopeful he would have the right ones to bring back a smile. "If you keep going on the path you are walking, you'll find out just whom you were... All that you are now, and will be in the future...The memories will come back (y/n), your heart is just waiting for the right time to allow it."

As you enjoyed the moment spent with Manny you remember where you're really needed. "I have to wake up now..." Manny nodded slowly as he gave you a comforting smile. "Yes, I believe it is time to send you back." As the bright white lights of the room flashed brightly in your eyes you throw up your arms to block the piercing brightness, when it dims you realized you had woken up once again in the comfort of the warm bed with its soft satin bedding. You decide it was time you got some real answers from the guardians.

As you strolled out into the halls you hear the chatter of the five guardians above, you gave a tired sigh as your mind wandered to thoughts of what their conversation was. What could they be saying, you were afraid what it may be about, was it about you? What did they know that you didn't? As you travel up the steps of the staircase to the floor above where the voices of the guardians linger you feel like you just walked into an argument of epic proportions. Jack was stomping back and forth as he raised his voice in anger at the other four guardians, his tone portraying a harshness to it as he points at them. "You hid this from her!? How could you _do_ this to her!? You knew she would die some day!? Becoming a guardian just because that's what Man in the Moon said!?" Bunny's ears twitched as his eyes focused on you, his expression filling with shock as he motioned his hands up and down telling Jack to calm down. Jack stops talking realizing why the other guardians look caught red handed, he turns around his eyes locking with yours instantly as your eyes filled with painful tears, you looked at Jack looking for all the answers but knew he didn't have them.

As your bare feet stomp down the steps you could hear Jack trailing after you, your eyes filled with tears made it so difficult to see that you weren't able to spot the elf just a step below you that trips you up by accident, you begin to tilt forward but are caught by strong slender arms as icy lips touched your forehead. "Please (y/n)...Calm down, I know it sounded bad but just listen to me...You're going to be alright, I won't let anything bad happen to you...You won't die I promise." You look up at Jack as his eyes were filled with sadness, you knew he couldn't stop fate...But his words were comforting and that was all that mattered in that one moment.

The guardians finally agreed to tell you the truth about why they were keeping you safe. North was the first to begin explaining."When Jack found you, out in the empty cabin...We didn't think much of it, but he refused to let us take you from him as he held you close in his arms...I can almost remember his expression, it was full of stubbornness!" North gave a heart warming chuckle as he patted Jack on the shoulder making Jack stumble forward slightly from the force of North's strength, this was when Tooth chimed in. "You grew up around us after we were told by Man in the Moon that you were to be a guardian in the future, but we knew we could not tell Jack this for fear he would take you away to keep you safe. But when Pitch attacked you, we had to erase your memories, and give you up to a real family...Even though we loved you very deeply, Jack more then any of us...We had to protect you." Tears were welling up in your eyes as you sat in a cherry wood chair with soft cushions on its hard wood seat, these words sink into your thoughts as you listen to them, but they didn't bring comfort like Jack's words had, they simply brought more confusion and a feeling of being lost in a huge dark forest with a strong blizzard blowing through the branches blurring your sight of the truth. You go to speak but are cut off when you feel Jack's hand on your shoulder telling you its alright to say nothing at all, you nod slowly looking down at the floor as you try to piece together the small amount of memories you really had...But nothing made sense at all!

As you thought deeply to yourself you felt Jack's normally cool hand become warm with life, this shocks you as you look up at him something was wrong, you could tell by his horrified expression. You stood up quickly as his hair begins to turn hazel brown, each strand slowly turning back to a natural color as his eyes went from their stunning icy blue to a beautiful golden brown. "Jack?...Whats happening!?" You grip his hand that was still on your shoulder as he leaned forward gasping for air, the other four rush over beginning to panic at the sight of Jack turning back to a familiar form, he was changing back to how he looked three hundred years ago...When he was alive. As the now very full of life guardian of fun looked up at you, you notice the expression in his eyes, It was filled with longing and a deep love for you...One that could make angels cry out. You wrapped your arms around him as he collapses slowly, you kneel down to the floor as his weight presses down on you. You scream out as his eyes closed slowly "Jack? Whats wrong? JACK!?" But it was hopeless, he was unconscious and unable to respond to your pleas. You held him close as the four guardians stood over you watching as you cry into Jack's chest your heart full of fear as the flame that roared inside it slowly dies down to nothing but a cool ember that was in a dying fire. Jack was unresponsive and his body was going cold but he still looked alive as his breathing got more shallow. He was dying in your arms, right before you...But how and why? That doesn't matter now, all that matters is saving your beloved guardian...Your most dearest friend.


	13. Chapter 13

It took a couple hours till you would let go of Jack, North almost had to prey him from your arms. You couldn't stop the tears which streamed down your cheeks, you felt the warm embrace of Bunny as he held you close in a tight hug. North took Jack's limp body to the bedroom which they had you stay in, as he laid Jack's body down slowly onto the bed's soft satin sheets Bunny had carried you with him into room as you sobbed loudly, your legs were to weak from the shock of seeing that look in Jack's eyes...As If he was screaming out help in his eyes. Bunny placed you down on the edge of the bed allowing you to stumble across the sheets to Jack, you took Jack's weak body and wrapped your arms around it hugging him close hopeful you could somehow bring him back to life with just your love for the guardian. "What happened to him!?" You spit out these harsh words toward the others as your mind clouds over with agony and sorrow. Tooth sits down next to you lightly brushing your hair with her slender fingers as you pressed your right cheek against Jack's forehead waiting for his eyes to open. "We do not know...This has never happened to him before, we can not figure out what has happened to Jack..." You struggle with words in your mind as you look closer at his brown locks of hair and his pink skin, when you realize something. "Could...Could Pitch have gone back in time...And stopped Jack from becoming a guardian?" North and Bunny look at each other as they both get the same idea. "Father Time..." Tooth said this as she saw the old man and rabbit nod slowly to each other. "Tooth take care of Jack and (y/n), We will pay visit to Father Time." You raise your voice instantly knowing all to well they were going somewhere to figure out what was wrong with your beloved guardian. "I'm going with you!" North winced slightly knowing you would want to go along at the promise of saving Jack. "Alright little one, you can come along." You lay Jack's head down onto a pillow giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before you stood up off the bed, walking over to the three guardians as Tooth checked Jack's pulse. "You better hurry...I think his getting weaker by the minute" Sandy slipped his hand into yours giving you a reassuring smile as you walk out the door looking back once more to look at the sleeping Jack.

It was a quiet ride on the sleigh for a minute or so until North took out one of his snow globes shaking it softly as he whispered into it, he tosses it out ahead of the reindeer allowing it to explode in the air opening a portal. The sleigh teleports through it to a strange place where time felt like it didn't move, and you were right to feel like that, the clouds did not move nor did a breeze blow against your skin as the sleigh floated through the air. North lands it down just before a old wooden cabin that you spotted just below before when you arrived, he hops out of the sleigh looking around at the area before he looked back at Bunny giving him a nod to assure him it was safe. Bunny helped you down from the sleigh as Sandy softly hopped out of it slowly floating down onto the ground, Bunny kept you close being protective of you in case Pitch may be here causing trouble, North knocked on the old warped looking door to the cabin as Bunny shook his head huffing. "Here we go..." It was a couple minutes until the door flung open a strange looking walking cane being pointed at North's face as an old man with long gray hair steps out his face covered in wrinkles and age spots, but he held his staff with the energy of only a sixty year old. "Come back to bother an old man!? You vile little-" North gave out a loud chuckle as he patted the old man on the shoulder. "Calm down Alistair! It is just us." The old man plopped down over his eyes a pair of glasses that made his eyes look huge, he blinked for a few seconds until a big smile spread over his lips. "Oh! North! Thank the heavens you are here! I've just had a little break in!" North glanced over at Bunny as the rabbit nodded slowly. "Then Alistair you may have just solved our problem." The old man looked slightly confused until he spots you. "Oh...Oh! It has happened eh?" You look up at Bunny slightly confused as to what he meant, but Bunny just shook his head at you making a crazy motion with his paw.

The old man had welcomed all four of you in, as the other three spoke with Alistair you couldn't help but wander around looking at the many different clocks the old man had hanging on his walls. There were also benches with gears and bolts on them, it looked as if he would create and repair his own clocks. You picked up a strange looking coo-coo's clock that had two kissing figures that almost looked like you and Jack, you turn around about to ask the odd man about this clock but it was snacked right from your hands in a second, you blink slowly looking at the old man as he placed it back down on the work bench. "You always touch things...Touch this, touch that." He rambles on as you look up at Bunny who was now giving you a stern look that a brother would if you had done something wrong. "S-Sorry...I'm really curious." Alistair gave you a warm smile after he turned back from the bench to you. "It is alright, that curious way may just help you in your next adventure." North walked over placing a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "Old friend...Is it true what you told us." He gave a tired sigh as he nodded. "Yes...It would seem Pitch swooped right in and stole one of my time travel watches! That pest won't get away with it." My eyes went wide as the dots begin to connect. "Sir...Could Pitch use that watch to go to the past, and change Jack's fate? So that Jack doesn't become a guardian." Alistair's face went pale as he looked up at North. "What has happened to Jack?" All of us had a pained expression as North explained to Father Time what had happened to our friend. "My god...Y-Yes it could be possible for him to go back and change that." You listen to Alistair as he explains how the watch works when you begin to get light headed. "I-I don't feel well...B-Bunny" You turn to him as you begin to slowly faint, he catches you in his arms holding you up right as everybody rushed over worried about you. "Oh heavens...If Jack didn't become a guardian...And wasn't alive really in the past...Then he would have never found her in that shed, and she would have died." Bunny gave Father Time a panicked expression as he lunged forward with you in his arms. "Can we save her!?" Father Time nodded slowly as he held out his other time traveler. "Of course we can save her! We send her back to save Jack!" Everybody looked at him as if he was insane. "Send her back!? On her own!?" Bunny seemed to be against the idea but North nodded in agreement. "I think it is for the best, she can blend in and not be caught by Pitch as easily as we would...Besides, we don't know if Jack could see us back then. She is sure to get close to him." You felt your strength come back slowly allowing you to stand on your own two feet again, Bunny slowly put you down after you patted him on the arm telling him you could stand again, but he didn't leave your side making sure he was there to catch you again in case you faint once more. "I'll do it...I'm not scared, if it can save Jack...I-I'll do anything" Father Time gave you a comforting smile as he handed you the watch, he put in the correct time that would be a week before Jack fell into the pond. Just enough time to find him, and make sure Pitch cannot stop him from becoming a guardian. You looked up at North giving him a reassuring smile as you go to press the launch button on the watch, but he he stops you just before your finger pressed it, he hugged you close then patted your head. "Be safe little one...And here take this...For safety" He handed you a small dagger that had a silver blade, you grip it tightly in your palm as you nod. "Thank you North...I'll be back in no time." You press the button as it whisks you away to a different time period. Only a couple moments after you left Father Time turned to North to speak with him. "Are you sure...That she'll be able to let him die...To become a guardian?"

When the light haze cleared from your mind you found yourself waking up in a patch of freshly fallen snow, you shiver violently as the cold seeped into your clothes. You stood up looking out around you to get a view of where you were, just down below you saw a little wooden town lit with tiny lights. "T-That must be w-where Jack use to l-live." You teeth chatter as you shiver from the cold that now soaked into your bones. "I better get down there and find somewhere warm." As you begin your decent down the little hill you had teleported too, you hear the soft sound of a horses whine but throw it out of your mind not letting fear creep into your heart as the fire inside it burned brightly. "Don't worry Jack...I'm going to save you, nobody is going to stop me."


	14. Chapter 14

You softly crept into the village, hiding in the shadows to stay out of sight of the local residents you peek around trying to spot any trace of Jack, but it was rather difficult to focus with your entire body shivering violently from the harsh cold that tried it's best to invade your bones. You look around for some kind of warmth at all to keep you alive, as you turn around to head back the way you had come your face met with a very familiar person. Your heart almost burst out of your ribcage as you let out a loud yelp, you stumble backwards slightly then fall over landing on the cold hard ground, you groan softly as you prop yourself up rubbing the back of your head that had bashed against the hard ground as you fell. You look up at the person whom had frightened you, and your eyes go as wide as can be.

As your (e/c) eyes locked with the soft brown of Jack's you felt your face go hot as a blush spread across your cheeks, you had no idea how he had looked before he was a guardian, and to be fully honest you wish you had! He was amazingly handsome even before he became the spirit of winter. He knelt down in front of you holding out his hand with a apologetic smile. "Oh I'm really sorry! I couldn't see you in the shadows ahead of me, I thought you were someone I knew, your-" He stops talking once he got a good look at you, as your features came into view in the dim light of the lanterns his eyes grew wide. "Pretty..." You slipped your hand into his as you dart your eyes away to a nearby wall. He clears his throat as a soft blush formed on his cheeks almost matching yours, he pulls you up with ease helping you up onto your feet. "I really am sorry about that." You looked up at him as your face turns a deeper hue of red, your tongue seems to be in a knot until you worked up the courage to finally sputter out words. "I-It's alright...I f-forgive you." Now you couldn't figure out if the cold was making you stutter or the knot that formed in your stomach was, but all you knew is those brown orbs that were locked with yours were Jack's...There was no mistaking that look he gave you, pure fascination and a emotion he had never felt before.

He finally snaps out of his trance as he notices your shivering, but what really caught his eyes was your odd clothing. "What are you wearing?" You realized you were in a whole different time era and the clothing wouldn't really match twenty-first century designs here. "Oh um...Don't mind that...Could you just point me to some where I could perhaps stay for warmth?" He got a huge grin as an idea popped into his brain. "You can stay at my home!" Your mouth opened wide as the thought of staying at his house made your brain panic. "I...Um...Wait no..I can't" It was too late though, Jack grabbed you by the hand firmly as he pulled you along to his home, this certainly was going to be a long night to get through.

As Jack lead you through the small village, people's gazes went to your clothing for its strange appearance, you aim your head at the ground letting Jack tug you along through the crowds. After a while you bumped into his back as he stopped in front of a small cottage on the edge of town, you sputter out a soft. "I'm sorry..." Under your breath, but Jack didn't hear your words, he turned his to the side to look back at you with a sweet smirk. "Welcome to your new home!" You shock your head slowly feeling guilty about why you were really here. "I won't be here for long...I just have a little important job to do then I'm gone." His expression goes grim as sadness set in, he nodded slowly as he opened the door to his home stepping to the side too let you go in. "Ladies first." He bowed his head slightly this brought to your lips a sweetly soft smile as you walked in, as you entered the home your bones already begin to thaw by the warmth of the fire. Jack came up behind you wrapping a warm hand stitched blanket around your shoulders, you jolted up a bit from the sudden sensation of his hands on your shoulders but you relaxed at the familiar pressure of his palms, he slipped his hands from your shoulders slowly leaving you with an empty feeling as if a part of you had just vanished. You turned around to face him noticing the sadness in his eyes that his new friend that he just met would be leaving him so soon, you grip the hem of the blanket gripping it close as you gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to lift the sadness from his expression. "Hey I got an idea, how about we play a game!" His face lit up with those words as he nodded happily. "That sounds wonderful!" You sat down near the fire place so you could warm up even more as he sat across from you criss-crossing his legs together, you brought the blanket up closer to your face and noticed the scent that was soaked into it matched Jack's, the blanket must have been his then from his own bed, your mind begins to fill with the images of when you two would kiss, his silver hair and blues eyes making you so weak to his beautiful features. "So what do you want to play?" Jack's voice snapped you out of your trance of inhaling the sweet scent that was on the blanket. "Oh um...How about shadow puppets?" His face grew with youthful glee as he already began to make a shadow puppet of a duck, you made swan to match his duck as Jack begins to make sound effects for the duck a soft giggle escaped your lips. "Hahah! I'm getting you to laugh." You finally can't hold it in and burst out laughing as he begins to make faces, you shove him back a bit but he just returns it by tackling you to the floor as you both laughed with joy, but soon you both realized that Jack was on top of you his hands pressed against the floor on ether side of your head as his knee's rested on his side of your hips. Your face turns bright red as you force the knot in your stomach to go away. Jack just stared down at you, as if you were from one of his most wildest dreams. "I feel like...I know you from somewhere." He leans down close and your mind only fills with the thoughts of the kisses you shared with him in the far off future, this makes your heart race as you pressed your lips against his cheek and gave him a sweet and innocent peck, his face went a deep hue of red as he backed off of you rubbing his cheek, you burst out laughing from his childish reaction. "What's wrong Jack? Do you think I have cooties?" He grumbled softly as his expression turns to a sinister smirk. "No but you're about to get one hell of a tickle attack." You yelped leaping to your feet to run away, but Jack was just to fast for you and caught you instantly. He slips his hands up and down your sides tickling you as he looks for your weak points. "Come on! Where are your ticklish spots." You burst out laughing as he finally found your weak spot, he holds you close as he tickles you knowing all to well you were falling to your knees as your laughed, he then threw the blanket over your heads as he kissed your cheek gently he then moved away leaving the blanket over your head. You left it there as your face turned bright strawberry red, and you place your fingers over the area that he had kissed. "Let me go get some warm soup for you, I bet there is still som-" You pulled him down by his wrist pulling the blanket away so you could smash your lips against his. Jack's face goes deep red as his eyes almost popped out of his skull, but soon after his eyes slowly closed as he drifted into the kiss. Now came the hard part...Moving your lips away from his.


End file.
